REVERT
by Smarie500
Summary: Edward comes back to Forks after being away from Bella for fifteen years, and meets Bella's daughter.
1. Back to the Beginning of the End

**A/N: **

This story is going to have two parts, it is a collaboration of my close friend and me.  
The first part was written by me entirely and the second part is being written as you read by our one and only orneryrose.  
We ironically thank ourselves for being our own beta-readers.  
**Read and Review!**  
Enjoy...

* * *

Forks, Again? Yes, again... the memories, I wonder... no she wasn't there, she left, she left years ago. Human memories fade and I hope that her memories of myself faded away with the last promise I ever made her, _"It will be as if I never existed..."_ And so it was. I remember it all as if it had happened yesterday, the way she collapsed broken on the forest floor, I kept my eyes on her for a while, but I knew I had to leave when a man approached in search of her. She was safe now. Safer than she had ever been with me. I hurried to her house in search of any evidence of myself. I took the pictures out of the picture album and tore them to pieces, the CD with the lullaby, her lullaby, I snapped it easily in half. Everything else that might give her hope, I stole. I gave the familiar room one last mournful glance as I jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

"They have already left. All of them.", I lied to her earlier. I ran faster than ever before to our mansion. When I burst through the doors I collided with Alice.

"You're leaving.", She said softly. It wasn't a question, we both knew that much. I stared back at her, if Alice would've been able to cry at that moment, the tears would've rolled down her cheeks.

"Come back, soon.", She whispered. What is the point in whispering?, I thought, the whole family must've heard by now. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the bag I had already prepared for my departure. As Alice thought one last goodbye I was out the door again and gone. Coward, I thought, I had no decency, none whatsoever to leave without saying goodbye to your father, coward, the word echoed in my thoughts. But, I knew I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to Carlisle, I owed him too much, enough to make me feel like dying for my sudden departure. Not that he would ever bring it up, how much I owed him that is. Never, Carlisle would never do that, my guilt would surpass any other I had ever felt the day I returned and he welcomed me with open arms. If I returned, but of course I would, I always did.

The rain slowed down as we drove up to the mansion. My memories were forgotten the instant we came in view of the house. The familiar building looked more than abandoned, it looked haunted. Suited for vampires, I thought as we reached the driveway. We got out of the car, Emmett and me that is. We were back to see if it were possible to return here, if enough people were gone or didn't remember us. As we stepped in the front door, we saw that apparently humans were smart enough to subconsciously avoid this house. A lot of dust covered the floor, walls and windows, very little light penetrated the heavy dust coat. Nature apparently wasn't intimidated by the house, a window was broken and a tree branch penetrated the hole.

"Do you think anyone visited?" Emmett asked. I walked around smelling the house, nothing, no signs of vampires around.

"No, I can't smell anything. Only dust.", I replied. Everyone's scent was gone even hers , her beautiful enticing scent, that blinded me, tempted me, punished me and made me the monster I hated. The scent that reminded me of what I was and what I needed. The scent that turned me blind to all reason. Her scent, the scent that almost made me murder her and make it mine. It's gone, I thought. I walked up the stairs to my old room. Nothing, I thought. I stood in the center of the room looking out the dirty, huge window panel. Everything looked older and dirtier. Even the clouds that concealed the last rays of the sun from my eyes, if that even is possible, looked older.

I felt Emmett behind me,

"We should go inspect the town.", He said.

We left the house and the car behind us as we raced through the forest. Emmett and I separated after a while, it was getting late, although time is irrelevant when you live forever. People were going into their houses or getting home from work. I felt myself running to the past. When I realized where I was going, it was a moment too late. Suddenly it was in front of me, her house. I couldn't help myself, I watched it from the shadows in the forest. No movement whatsoever, nothing, disappointment crashed into my being. I went a little closer, smelling, nothing, another wave of emotion engulfed me, sadness, guilt and the very human feeling of regret. I realized the house was empty or else I would've heard someone inside. I slipped into the house swiftly. It was empty, but not as empty as I felt the moment I saw her room. I stood there smelling, nothing, even that sweet enticing scent was gone. Fifteen years too late Edward, I thought. Regret devoured every other emotion I felt and left me empty.

I ran away from the room and the house. I think I knew were I was headed and in a few minutes I was there, that beautiful meadow. I sat on the grass staring up at the dark night clouds. A while later I was back at the mansion waiting for Emmett, I focused in on his thoughts.

_Edward, I think it's safe to come back, I stole the school papers from last time_., I heard him think. I took out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle? I guess we are moving back to Forks.", I told him. I hung up. It doesn't feel like Forks though, not since she left, Bella, my Bella.


	2. Moving On? I Don't Think So

Sitting in the cafeteria in the Forks High School was all too familiar. My family was obviously trying hard not to think about the last time we were here, but they all failed miserably. I pretended not to hear their thoughts. The kids were absolutely mesmerized by us, especially all the boys with Rosalie, although they avoided staring at her when Emmett was around. No one approached us though, no one dared. As I said, all too familiar, humans, predictable creatures. I heard our names in most of their thoughts, not only in there, but in all their soft whispers. I tuned it all out. I sighed deeply.

Moving back wasn't the hardest part, the hardest part was being careful of not reminding anyone of who we were. The first few days were crucial, we did scout the town for people that might remember us but they were all gone, just like Bella. Apparently, Charlie died a several years ago of a heart attack. Carlisle found that out in the medical records of the hospital. That must've killed her, so she moved back with Renee to Jacksonville. It crossed my mind a few times, the idea of spying on her for a while, no, that would kill me. If only.

The school bell pulled me out of my thoughts. The overcrowded cafeteria soon was left empty, my family all left and I was still sitting in the same place, just remembering what was and reminding myself of what never will be. I stood up not really paying attention to where I was going I wandered aimlessly around the school campus. Every time I passed a classroom girls stared back at me, with curiosity in their eyes and lust on their minds.

I tuned it all out again. I finally found a place where I felt comfortable enough to relax for a moment. I stared up at the dark, glooming clouds, the smell in the air signaled that it was going to rain soon. I sighed again. I let my thoughts wander back to that what if place. I started thinking of my kisses with Bella, dangerous, short but amazing. I thought of her beautiful hair. She looked like an angel in the meadow, an angel that was dangerously dazzled by a demon. Her soft skin, her smell, I imagined my fingertips tracing the skin on her neck. Soft kisses tracing along her jaw, until they reached her lips. I heard the loud thumps of her heartbeat as it got faster from my touch. I felt a raindrop fall on my head, thus ending everything I had concocted.

I headed to my last class, History, Great, I thought dryly. I could recount history better than that book could ever describe it. I felt time pass incredibly slow. I was sitting very still at my desk, I was barely breathing. I must've looked like a statue. I could hear Jasper's thoughts from a few classrooms away. I half-smiled when I realized how bored he was, until I heard a little too much when he thought about Alice. I quickly tuned everything out and stared at the chalkboard. I took my first deep breath in a while.

_What the hell?,_ I thought. I quickly turned my head to the source where that delicious scent was drifting from. I was amazed, my topaz eyes narrowed in on that small figure. Her auburn hair and light skin seemed to shine from the other girls surrounding her. What is that smell?, the monster in my head asked again. Stop it Edward, I warned myself. The smell drowned all other thoughts from my head. I looked down at my desk and tuned everything out. I needed to find my reason again, the smell took over my mind for a second time. I gave into my desire and stared at her again. The girls around her whispered my name to her, apparently they noticed my death stare. The fire in my throat burned, but not as it did for Bella, never as strong as it did for her. Edward control yourself, I thought.

Too late, I kept on staring, I heard her thoughts, _Why is he looking at me?._ I tried to smile but it must've looked deranged because she quickly turned her attention back to the teacher.

_No_, I thought, _Look at me_, No Edward, don't. It had been a long while since I wanted something, no, someone that much, not since Bella. I stopped breathing completely. You can kill them all, it would only take a few seconds, ten at the most, No Edward, don't. I was mess, I was completely out of control. They are weak and defenseless, the monster in me pointed out, _Who can stop you?_ I thought about the only thing that could stop me, my father, Carlisle.

As human-like as possible I asked to be excused, stood up and left. For the first time ever I went inside a Forks High School bathroom. I sat in the farthest stall. I took out my cell phone and dialed the sacred number. The number of reason and understanding. He didn't answer. All was lost if I returned to that classroom I was going to kill her and possibly everyone else there. No Edward, I thought, You can do this. The monster in my head growled at my reason, She is just another meal Edward you can do it, you want it, you can have it. My thoughts were drowned out by a sudden noise, someone was in here. I opened the bathroom stall slowly and was face to face with Jasper.

"Are you okay? Alice saw something." He said quickly, with a worried tone. I felt serene all of the sudden.

"What did she see?", I answered lazily.

"You killing a girl.", he answered. I snapped out of the serene atmosphere he had created.

"Well, it was avoided.", I replied indignant.

"She didn't she you killing her in the classroom, but in her house.", He explained.


	3. Apparently, I'm Gaining Control

The next few days were a haze I stayed home for the rest of the week. Carlisle calmed me down and told me that I was going to have to feed before and after school everyday. That weekend I went hunting for my favorite meal, cougar. The hunt was exciting and I fed enough. I felt stronger than ever apparently from my over feeding, I even had a little more color.

Now it was five am on a Monday morning before school, I was in the forest, an easy meal was bound to fall right into my lap soon. My liquid topaz eyes narrowed in on a deer. It looked like it was going to be an easy meal after all. I switched to hunter mode I crouched down low on the ground and stalked closer and closer to my prey. The foolish animal stepped closer and closer towards me and sank deeper and deeper into despair. I finally was close enough, well close enough to not really have to do much work. The last thing the animal heard was a growl, he never even saw me coming. I snapped his neck like a twig. I drank as much as I could and I took my time, there was no need to hurry. The ultimate predator, my kind. It was not human blood but it satisfied as much as it could.

I dare not even to think about human blood, especially that girl's or Bella's. Bella's tempted me so, it caused me physical pain. It was torture, but I love her too much to even consider her death. No, never, I thought. It was about six in the morning when I finished feeding, I returned to the house and got in my car. The others were in a separate car in case I had to leave school in a hurry. I drove to school slower than usual, I don't really know why, I guess so I didn't have to confront my weakness sooner. I was the first one in the parking lot. I sat down in the picnic tables on campus and stared up at the sky, that beautiful cloud covered sky. I wondered where she was, and who she was with. She must have somebody else by now. Would she?, I thought. Regret crashed into me again. I hoped she was happy wherever and with whomever she was, she deserved all the happiness in the world.

Human memories fade... I wonder if hers did. Several groups of students started arriving, none of them came to close to me. They just stared from a distance. Their thoughts didn't matter. A group of girls was bold enough to seat in a picnic table near mine and that's when it hit me. The fire burned in my throat, it was strong but I was too full. Our strategy worked. I saw my family arrive a while later, but I was too hypnotize by the smell to go over and greet them.

The reason started escaping though. I stared at the girl again. Her friends thoughts started running wild. She smiled at me. Bold move. I tried to smile back, but I just stared. She was my new deer, I thought, No, no, no, no, she is a human. I scowled in her direction and she saw it. I stood up and left to join my family. I could feel her stare drill into the back of my head. I read her thoughts. She was wondering what the hell was wrong with me. If she only knew, she'd probably have a stroke. I started talking to Emmett about the hunt of this morning, just so I had something to do, but I could still feel her stare.

"There's a girl staring at you Edward." he said after a while.

"I know I am trying to avoid her." I said angrily.

"Oh, so that's her, the one you want." he said.

"I do not want her." My voice shook at that moment when her scent enveloped my thoughts again. Alice was staring blankly at the wall and then she shook her head.

"What?", I asked, I couldn't read her thoughts, I was only thinking about the smell. I was getting annoyed.

"It's not looking good Edward.", she answered. A small growl ripped through my chest. I turned and left. I will not kill her, I thought. I kept walking towards the back bleachers so I could just avoid everyone. I was planning on cutting my last class. I bet Alice saw that, I thought annoyed. I sat on the bleachers for a while. There was no one around. My mind went back to my favorite place, the past. I remembered Bella in the meadow again. The way her kisses concealed a under layer of hunger for more, of passion. I felt her soft skin at my fingertips, all my senses completely focused on this woman. My hearing on her heartbeat, my sight on her beauty, my touch on her translucent skin, my smell on her special aroma and my taste on her lips.

Everything else in that moment was forgotten. It was only Bella and...-"What's your problem?", a voice interrupted.

I was so focused on my daydreaming that I completely ignored my instinct of always being aware. I was caught in a vulnerable moment, I was actually surprised, never I'm my vampire years was I unaware of someone or something approaching. Bella the power you have over me. The smell hit me, You are alone with her Edward, do it now, my monster ego proposed. I stared back at her.

"Well, are you going to talk?", she pressed. Never in my vampire lifetime had a human had the boldness of talking to me like that. Maybe she had a death wish, I thought, if only.

"Listen, I want to know why you were staring at me.", she explained," You got something to say?". I was out right speechless, what could I say to her? Oh, hey. I want your blood now, I don't think so.

"Um...hello my name is Edward Cullen." I said quickly.

She stared back, "I know your name. I just want to know if you have a problem with me.", she countered.

"None, whatsoever." I answered coolly.

"Oh, I thought... It's just that you were staring at me like you had a problem, like you... I don't know.", she replied shyly. You have her now, go in for the kill, the monster chuckled in my mind.

"I'll let you know if I have a problem with you, whenever such circumstances arise. Now if you would please excuse me, I am late for class.",I stood up quickly and left for my next class.


	4. Don't Worry, I've Got Time

I couldn't concentrate on the assignment given to me by the teacher. Who could possibly care about single cell organisms at this moment? They meant nothing. Never as much as the fire in my throat created by that girl's hypnotizing smell.

One of her friends was sitting close to me, I focused in on her thoughts. Shallow, vain, human thoughts clouded her mind. Didn't I say they were predictable? Humans, they are the stars of their own lives.

Finally her thoughts rested on her friend, Isabeli and myself. Isabeli, incredibly close to Isabella. If there is a God ,he is playing a very twisted joke on me.

_Who does she think she is?_, she thought enviously, _She's not even that pretty, Edward Cullen, yeah right?_

I bowed my head and shook it from side to side slowly. Foolish girl, Isabeli has not won a prize, more of a capital punishment. The monster chuckled in my mind.

_I wonder what she is going to say to him when she talks to him again,_ she thought. I quickly turned my head towards her.

So, that foolish girl is going to talk to me again? Interesting. I wasn't very attuned to Isabeli's thoughts yet, making it harder to pin point her thoughts in a crowd of hundreds of thoughts simultaneously. I would have to wait for History class. But I couldn't wait that long, it seemed silly though when you've got forever.

When the bell rang, I went out of the classroom quickly and waited for Isabeli's friend to walk out. I walked behind her for a while, quietly, she didn't even notice me. Her thoughts were on something other than Isabeli and I.

Finally, she met up with her other friends, Isabeli included. I was hiding behind a wall. I focused on Isabeli's thoughts. You could say that I was stalking my next prey.

_Maybe I'll do it during lunch, I wish he ate outside, everyone in his table seems so intimidating. What am I going to say? He is just... ugh, I hate him,_ she thought. I smiled to myself pleased, even when I wasn't in her presence, my prey stumbled.

I walked swiftly to the picnic tables again I was going to wait, and wait, after all I had time. The monster agreed. I sat at the most secluded picnic table I could find. She will find me, after all that is what she wants.

People were walking around, their thoughts were oblivious to my presence or maybe just completely avoiding me. I heard Emmett's thoughts from a building away, _If only Rosalie would hurry up in the bathroom. It's not like she has a hair out of place._ I chuckled softly.

Finally, lunchtime rolled around. I heard her approaching mostly because of her thoughts. _Where the fuck could he be?_, she thought. Now, now let's be well spoken, I smiled to myself.

She saw me, her thoughts gave her away again, _Finally! Ugh so gorgeous, too gorgeous, I wonder how I must look walking up to him like this._ I didn't smile though, because my mind was being attacked by an alluring scent. The scent of blood, her blood. The monster chuckled, soon Edward, soon. She stood in front of me. This time I was not at all surprised, I was ready.

"Hello." I simply said.

"Hey, umm listen, I just wanted to apologize for earlier," I heard her thoughts and her voice at the same time.

"You have nothing to apologize for.", I said.

"I am trying to be a good person and apologize so could you please accept it now?", she countered.

Defensive, I thought. "Fine, apology accepted, if it pleases you.", I replied.

"Good.", she said, but her thoughts were running wild, _Ugh, what an asshole, he wont get over it._ She stood there staring.

I stared back," Sit, please," I said remembering my manners. She stared, her thoughts indecisive if she should go back to her friends, but of course how can she say no to such a charming predator?

She sat down in front of me. I heard Alice's thoughts, _be careful Edward you are playing a whole other game._ I quickly dismissed it.

She look so desirable right in front of me. She tousled her hair for a second, practically begging me to kill her, and spoke, "So, nice day here in Forks."

"Yes, it is.", I replied. It was going to be, enjoy it while you can. I couldn't believe how easily I was surrendering into my desires. The monster was dancing in my mind, just by imagining her taste. I turned my head in the direction of her friend's voices, they were coming closer. The monster growled in annoyance, not to worry Edward, be patient. Where was my reason? Oh, yes it was gone.

They came closer and called her over. She stood up, "Well, I am glad we could resolve that." I smiled charmingly."

Yes, I guess I'll see you later." She smiled at me, _He is so... perfect, her thoughts gave her away, she completely fell into my trap. She left with her friends. Her and their thoughts still on me. It was going to be a good day after all._


	5. Losing Control and This Time I Mean It

I spent the rest of the lunch period thinking about what I was going to do. I avoided my family and especially I avoided completely Alice's thoughts. I didn't want to hear them. I didn't want to see what was coming. Carlisle would be disappointed, but right about now the monster within me couldn't give a damn.

Why shouldn't I do it? I hadn't felt this way since Bella, my Bella. I avoided everyone's thoughts except hers, she was completely mesmerized by me. The face I saw in her thoughts didn't look like mine it looked like the face of the perfect predator, a vampire.

I spent the whole class looking over at her. Her friends jealous of her for having my attention, if they only knew her fate.

After the last class I went over to my car and quickly left the school. I wasn't going home though. I couldn't face any of them right now. Especially not Carlisle. I'm so sorry father, I thought over and over. I left my car on the road that led to the meadow, hidden by the trees.

I started thinking of her scent and how it called me, it sang for me. Not as strong though, never as strong as my only love. I ran back to town, no one saw me. I was practically invisible in the soft evening light. Fast, silent and deadly. I went directly to the school and picked up her scent, I quickly followed it around town.

It got immensely strong when I went into a pretty neighborhood. I found her house, it looked well taken care of. I checked out the outside of the house, it seemed all too easy to sneak in, but not yet. I waited around the neighborhood hiding in the forest near it.

At midnight I would attack. Guilt, didn't cross my mind, pity didn't either. As a vampire, humans were just a meal. Especially this human, she was going to be a great one. How dare I think of her like that?, I thought, So my reason showed up. Too late though, this hunt had already started and it was about to be finished.

Midnight, arrived faster than on any other night, like the world wanted me to end this. Maybe it was kismet. I slipped inside her home, if her parents were home they wouldn't notice, I was blinded by her smell.

Stronger than ever, it was so strong it stunned me for a second. The venom started flowing in my mouth. I quickly stopped breathing, to make this a bit easier for me. I walked up the stairs. Her door was locked, as if locks could ever stop me. I entered the room easily and saw her sleeping, she looked like an angel. My type of angel, I smiled at her presence. Her heartbeat was slow and steady, soon there was going to be none. Soon, she would be mine. She would turn into a memory. I was going to draw this out. I took a small breath, her scent blinded me again.

I walked up to her bed and touched her soft skin. I could feel her pulse, as the blood flowed from her heart to the rest of her body. I traced her jaw line with my cold fingers. What a sound sleeper, I thought. Now that smell was on my fingertips. I brought my fingertips to my mouth. The venom was flowing in larger quantities now.

She is just a girl, I thought. No, Edward she is what you want, the monster countered. No, what I want is gone, and I can't have it back, I thought.

But she can replace what you want Edward, the monster said. No, NEVER!, I replied. I staggered backwards in my fury and almost knocked over a lamp.

She stirred in her sleep and I held my breath, even if she woke up, I wouldn't let her see me. If she woke up now, this was over. She turned on her bed kept on sleeping. This new position let me see more of her neck, the forbidden fruit.

I stayed were I was though, I couldn't hear anything but her slow heartbeat and my sense of smell was completely focused on her strong scent. I was utterly into this hunt, that I didn't hear what approached from behind. I didn't hear when someone softly opened the door.

I walked towards her, I was going to end this now, the smell was too strong now, it was tearing me apart, completely. I bared my teeth.

"Don't do it, Edward.", that voice completely broke the spell of the scent. It utterly drowned out everything else I ever felt before this second. I turned my head to the source of that voice and found a pair of familiar eyes staring back at my blackened ones, full of judgment. Brown eyes, the brown eyes that could never escape my memories, Bella's. These weren't the same eyes though, these eyes were older.


	6. Kismet happens, and so does anger

I stared back in amazement, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. So the strong smell wasn't coming from her completely. The strong smell that filled this room was mostly Bella's.

"Don't do it Edward.", She repeated. I stared on. I could see mixed emotions in her judging eyes. If only I could read her thoughts. She looked at me with some hidden anger and confusion. I must've looked absolutely ghastly, standing over her own blood, ready to bite and poison her.

"Would you really kill my daughter?", she asked. Her melodious voice was as torturing as the scent coming from her. I stepped backwards, completely speechless. Her daughter? That meant she had someone else in her life occupying my role.

"Your daughter?", I managed to stutter. She was not the pure Bella I knew, but a mature woman. She had always been mature though.

"I thought you said you didn't exist.", she said in an angry tone.

"I do not.", I answered. It pained me to have to do this, but I had no choice. I made her a promise and my last piece of dignity rested in that I kept it. I backed away from her and jumped out the window. I ran and ran, I couldn't think.

I stopped only when I noticed I was back at the meadow. I collapsed on the ground, I punched it in anger, no in fury. I kept punching. I make two holes in deep in the ground. I was breathing heavily. I laid on my back.

My mind drifted back to what just happened. The image of a teenage Bella was replace with an older looking woman. But she was my Bella, no matter what. Her daughter, I was stalking my true love's daughter. I really knew no decency anymore.

_How dare I?_, I thought. I laid there until sunrise. Analyzing everything that just happened that night. _How can I go back?,_ I thought. _Maybe I should just leave again,No you coward,_ I thought. The once strong monster that occupied my mind was now subdued in the back of it. I shook with anger. She had another man. This I couldn't accept. _She is human, she was happy,_ I thought,_ until you barged into her life again._ I screamed with anger. I couldn't contain this. I missed tears now, I missed them so much. The fire in my throat was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my lifeless heart. I screamed again. I couldn't contain this much anger. I was gonna do something drastic if I didn't let all of this out. _Who is that other man?,_ I wondered. I just couldn't handle this thought. I stood up in blind fury and ripped out a tree from the ground, smashed it to pieces. _Who would dare touch her that way? Who could do that with her? Someone other than me? Why?_, My last question made me completely numb. I knew why and there was no other answer to it than,_ because I left._ It was my own fault. That was my mistake. My anger suddenly melted into nothing.

I fell on the ground again. I stay there, beaten and broken. There was nothing left in this world for me. What was left for me was possibly right now in the arms of another man. I laid there the whole morning and when noon rolled around the shade of the trees didn't cover me anymore.

The rays of light that bounced off my body filled the meadow with spots of light. How could I look like a sparkling diamond, when I felt more like a piece of trash. I laid there throughout noon, the heat of the sun didn't make me feel alive again. Nothing could. The only thing that could was now gone. Not exactly gone, more like unreachable. The numbness that filled my being was ignored for a moment when I heard someone approaching. Clumbsy steps, I turned my head in their direction. When I breathed in, I smelled her. I couldn't believe it. She was coming for me? I sat up, I kept looking her way. She came into view and I couldn't help but feel the numbness subside. But it was soon transformed into regret. She was staring at me in anger.

"How did you know I was here?", I asked shyly. The monster scared by the prey.

"I had a feeling.", she answered honestly. Bella, what an extraordinary human. I stayed were I was sitting, afraid that if I moved she would dissapear from my sight. She sat right where she was standing and brought her knees under her chin, wrapping them with her arms. I was afraid to move closer still. I wondered if the heat was getting to me, it could all be in my head.

"Why did you come back?", she asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"We moved back to Forks a few weeks ago.", I explained.

"Yes, but why?", she uttered.

"I don't really know.", I answered sincerely,"Carlisle really liked this place."

"I see.", she said. I was bound to keep my promise so I gave her no indication that I was the one that asked Carlisle to move back here. I wanted to find her. No matter what and now here she was. Yet, this was not how I envisioned things.

"Are you leaving soon?", she asked.

"I don't know.", I said. Suddenly she started crying, her tears, precious and valuable tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why did you come back Edward? I was over it. I was over everything that happened and you showed up last night and broke my soul in half again. Why did you leave?" I stared. I couldn't help it I stumbled to her side and took her into my arms. Her enticing smell tore through me again. But this I could handle, my love for burned stronger than my thirst. She tried to pull away from me, obviously failing. I obediently let her go. She stood up.

This was the moment I was afraid of, the moment she ran away from me and declared she never want to see me again. I was ready to admit defeat the moment she proclaimed this._ What is a visit to Italy when you have nothing to live for?,_ I thought. But the nevertheless that moment never came. She stared at me with her eyes full of tears. She shook her head.

"After all this time I started to believe that maybe you were never really there.", she said between sobs,"And now I can't help but be glad that you really are." I couldn't believe that underneath that anger she could still love me. I stood up and faced her. She looked at me with sorrow. I took her face in my hands, I felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Oh Bella, after all this time.", I said reffering to how I still had that effect on her. I placed a kiss on her lips and the world as I knew it, dissapeared.


	7. Everything is not perfect

The kiss lasted about a few seconds, a few perfect seconds. She didn't put her arms around my neck, she didn't ask for more. I think I knew the reason why. The kiss ended. I put my forehead on hers feeling her warm skin. I breathed heavily.

"I can't do this Edward.", she said, "I have a husband.", she finished, confirming my reasons. The last word in her sentence echoed in my mind. _A husband,_ I thought. The euphoria her kiss sent into my being was slowly melting away, with all my hope attached to it. I quickly let go of her. A husband, my enemy. She stared at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"When you left Edward, I waited when you didn't show up after a year, I knew that you meant it, I thought you did.", She said looking away from me. , "For a long while I was broken Edward. Completely wrecked and then I met him.", She ended. I was staring down at the ground, in regret and anger. I was bewildered by the thought that another man was with her. More so at the fact that he had actually given Bella what I never could. A daughter.

"Who is he?", I asked with anger.

"You do not know him. I met him in Jacksonville.", She replied. So, she did move away.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie, Bella. I couldn't even imagine how that must have hurt you.", I said staring at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks again. I wiped them away from her beautiful matured face. She let me comfort her by burying her face into my chest and allowing me to wrap my arms around her. I could hear her heartbeat accelerating again. This caused me no joy, for this small comfort would not last long.

"I have to go Edward.", She said, killing the last bit of happiness inside of me. It was late afternoon now. "I have to pick up Isabeli from school.", I nodded. She slipped away from me again. We did not say goodbye, we knew that we would meet again, although I did not know when.

I stayed in the meadow for the rest of the afternoon. Twilight came and went. Leading the day into the night. I heard Alice's thoughts calling me. _Edward, come home, Carlisle is wondering where you are, I know you can hear this and I know what happened. I tried to tell you, but apparently you weren't listening, I am so sorry Edward._ I stood up. I had another thing on my mind besides Alice's thought. I needed to meet this man, I needed to see who he is was.

But, this would have to wait. Right now I needed my family more than ever. I ran through the forest faster than the wind. I arrived at the mansion in a few minutes. I went into Carlisle's study.

"Alice has informed me of what happened Edward.", Carlisle said as soon as I was in the door. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. _Alice_, I thought dryly.

"Don't be angry at her Edward. She just told me in case you dissapeared again." This last sentenced scared me. Was I that much of a coward? That my family expected my sudden dissapearance. Yes, I guess I was.

"I am not leaving any time soon.", I replied as calmly as I could. _She didn't tell anyone else though,_ He thought, _How was she? Is she alright?_

"Yes, she looks older and did Alice inform you that she has a daughter?"

_A daughter? So, she has found someone else?_, He thought.

"Yes.", was my only answer, I had nothing else to say on this matter. Carlisle noticed my sudden aprehension and change the direction of this conversation.

_How are you feeling?, I know you must be angry Edward. But, you were only trying to protect her._

"I... I do not know how I feel about this. There is obviously a lot of regret and pain involved. I blame myself Carlisle. Who else?", I answered his thoughts.

He nodded slowly. _I hope you are not planning on doing anything drastic Edward. Please, think of the consecuences before you act. Humans, are our equals Edward, even if you do not think so.,_ He preached. I nodded and pinched the bridge of my nose, I was ashamed of what I almost did. "I am sorry Carlisle. I was not thinking in the best way. I was... I was blind and reckless."

_What's done is done Edward. Everything that is done, cannot be changed. The only thing you can do now is move foward and learn from the past. I forgive you Edward. Trial and error is the best way to learn.,_ He finished. How could I be such a bad son to such a good man. I was ashamed now more than ever.

I stood up and went into my room. Alice was waiting for me there. _I tried to warn you.,_ She thought.

"I know Alice, it was my mistake.", I answered. I sat besides her on the couch. She looked out the now clean window pane.

_I knew she had a daughter Edward... since the moment it happened.,_She thought. I stared at her.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?", I answered with a deep sigh. I guess Carlisle's lesson really did work. She stood up and left. Apparently a little confused at my sudden lack of anger. I kept on looking out the window into the star filled sky. I had other things in my mind, indeed.


	8. Another type of game, find him

Another type of game, find him

**Another type of game, find him.**

After my morning hunt, I arrived in school, in less than one day my whole perspective of life had changed again. I was bound to make Bella mine, no matter what. I also wanted to find the man Bella deemed worthy of her. I sat at my usual picnic table, which was now always empty as people noticed it was my favorite one.

_Good humans, _I thought as I saw them sitting in other ones. My mind started racing again, until it settled in its favorite spot, Bella. Our kiss yesterday was full of mixed emotions, and longing for more. At least from my part. I was not sure how Bella felt.

My thoughts halted the moment my forgotten prey walked towards me again. This time she needed no invitation, she sat down in front of me. I heard her thoughts and her voice say Good Morning.

"Good morning.", I replied. Another type of game had started. I wasn't breathing so I didn't have to smell her. I still wanted her though, but now I wanted her mother even more.

"Last night I had the weirdest dream...", She said. I was interested to hear more, she was bound to be an extraodinary human like her mother, "I felt ice on my face and then I felt like someone was with me." She said, "You might think I am a little crazy but that someone felt like you." She finished.

I smiled, "Weird dream indeed.". She laughed, her laugh was glorious. I held my breath still, while she toussled her hair. She looked around.

"You are the first person to talk to me.", I said.

"Yeah most people here are intimidated easily, not me though.", she said. Her thoughts were racing_, Never me, I don't back down_.

"I can see that. So your name is Isabeli."

"Yeah, I was named after my mother.", she said. Bella's face flashed in her mind.

"Isabeli..."

"Walters-Swan.", She completed. The face of a thirty something man flashed in her mind, he had long black hair and blue eyes. The same blue eyes that adorned her face. I smiled, so Bella didn't take his name. I bet she wanted to remain as close to Charlie as she could.

"Your mother must be a strong woman since she kept her maiden name."

"Not really, she just kept it because her father passed away before she married.", She corrected. I was serious again. Her daughter didn't think she was strong. Silly girl, you do not know how brave Bella is, how she almost sacrificed herself to save her mother. Even though her mother was never really in danger and she was fooled by a tracking vampire.

"Well, she is your mother after all. You must think she is the best woman ever.", I concluded.

"She is great, dont get me wrong I love her of course, but she can be annoying sometimes. Especially when I was younger.", She explained. Her thoughts started racing back to a time when she was just a small child. The Bella that I knew came racing to her side when she saw her daughter fall in the mud.

_I told you not to run into the forest. It's dangerous, _young Bella proclaimed, while picking her up.

"My mother and I don't see eye to eye. She is careful and wary. I on the other hand like a little adventure once in a while.", She said with a devious smile. I couldn't help smiling back, if she only knew how reckless her mother once had been. She obviously wasn't well informed in her past.

"Well, how much danger could there really be here in Forks.", I answered her thoughts with heavy sarcasm, forgetting that she didn't know I could read them. She stared at me,"What?", I quickly changed the topic.

"What about your father do you get along with him?", I said nervously.

"Yes, he is an amazing man.", She said, "We hang out together a lot, more than I do with my mother. He's more carefree." Memories of good times that they had together popped into her head. I quickly tuned them out. This was getting unbearable. "You know?, I think my mom just had to grow too fast. After all my grandmother wasn'ft suited for raising her, being young and all, well my mother had me young, but she is wise beyond her years." She finished lost in thought.

Thoughts of younger Bella and her moving to Forks again after a fight she had with her husband. _You have to move on Bella.,_ He said. _You cannot keep living in the past. How many times are you gonna remember him and fall into this depression again. Shut up Daniel! I told you what he meant to me, and I thought you understood that,_ She said between sobs._ I do not like living like this, it's unfair to me Bella. It's unfair how you prefer him over me even though he is gone._ There was a long silence. _I'm so sorry Daniel. I have to go,_ She said.

I couldn't see any of it just hear it, apparently Isabeli was just listening from her room. I saw the car ride to the airport and the ride on the airplane and finally the move into her old house. The one she used to live in with Charlie and then I saw how her husband came back looking for her and they made up. I tuned everything out when the making up part appeared in her mind.

She was looking at the sky braiding her hair, still lost in thought.

"Well, if you excuse me again I have to go to class.", I startled her, she nodded. I stood up and left.


	9. Picking up where we left off, would be a

A/N: Sorry this one was a little short. Anywhoo, thanks for reading you guys.

Again, I couldn't concetrate on any type of assigment. English class was torture all that worthless waiting. I had to get out I had to see Bella again. I needed her. I needed her a little too bad. I went into auto pilot letting my thoughts wander back to that kiss in the meadow. I wanted her as my woman. Only mine, no one elses especially not Daniel's.

I asked to be excused, I walked out of the classroom and I ran to my car. I drove faster than ever. I got to Bella's neighborhood. I parked my car in the forest as hidden as it could be. I picked up her strong scent and followed it, to a small office. I took a deep breath before stepping through the door. She was sitting at the desk typing away. She raised her head and instantly amazent washed through her face. I smiled charmingly at her. I stood in front of her.

"Hello.", I said.

"Edward? What are you doing here?", She asked bewildered.

"I came to ask you to lunch.", I replied. Breathing softly into her face. It worked. Like a moth to fire she agreed to meet me for lunch.

We met up at a small restaurant out of town. She looked stunning in a black dress. Her hair was longer and styled a little different.

"Good afternoon, table for two?", the maitre de asked.

"Actually we will take a booth.", I replied with a charming smile.

The maitre de was left speechless for a second. She smiled and lead the way to the most secluded booth in the restaurant. We sat down a bit apart. After the waiteress greeted us and took Bella's order she left. Bella shook her head side to side.

"I still do not think it's fair.", She said.

"What?", I asked, while a feeling of deja vu washed over me.

"What you do to people, you dazzle them.", She said, while sipping her water.

"Do I still dazzle you Bella?", I asked, waiting anxiously for her answer.

The food arrived at that moment. She ate quietly. I stared at her. She looked up at me and my hands couldn't help reaching towards her neck I stroked it for a second softly. I pulled my hand back.

"Edward, remember, I have a husband.", She said.

"Yes. I understand that.", I said angrily dissapointed in her aprehension.

"Did you tell him about our kiss?", I asked with a hint of jealousy in my tone. She choked a little bit.

"No. He wouldn't understand.", She answered.

"I wouldn't understand either. Actually I would be very angry Bella.", I explained. I was angry already just think about him kissing her.

"Everything alright here?", the attentive waitress asked, "Would you like to order anything?", She said mostly reffering to me.

"No thank you. But, she might like some more water.", I answered.

The waitress smiled forcibly at Bella, turned and left to get her more water. Bella kept eating. A moment later she was done. She sipped some water.

"I have to go Edward, it's getting late.", She said.

I put the money on the table and left a pretty decent tip. She stood up. I followed her outside. It was drizziling. I walked her over to her car. She turned towards me. I took her hands into mine. She settled her head in my chest again. I smelled her beautiful hair. We didn't say goodbye this time either. She got into her car and was preparing to leave. I knocked on her window.

"You never answered my question. Do I still dazzle you Bella?", I asked once more.

"Yes Edward, you always do.", She answered sincerely.

She backed out of the restaurant's parking lot and drove off. I stood there for a moment watching her car dissapear in the distance.

My sudden happiness evaporated with the jealous thoughts that popped into my head. She had left less than a minute ago and I already wanted to be with her again. The physical need I had for her was stronger than the thirst. I got into my car and sped off to school again.


	10. It really is complicated

I was back at school in time for my last class. I settled into my usual chair, while Isabeli and her friends sat close by. Her thoughts were resting on me. I tuned them out for a second.

I needed to concentrate in other things. Even if her tantalizing smell creeped into my mind over and over again. I looked at her. She smiled, I felt forced to smile back. Her thoughts went wild.

_I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him. He is just so perfect._, I heard her think,_ I bet he has a girlfriend, how could he not._

I couldn't help but frown at this last thought. My girlfriend was gone. Now I had to settle for what little time she could give me. Which wasn't much. I stared at the chalkboard, which as usual didn't contain any interesting information. When a note arrived on my desk. I unfolded it and read.

_Meet me behind the bleachers after school. Isabeli. _I stared at her, only to meet her eyes. I read her mind. _I can't wait 'till we meet outside._

Different scenarios started popping into it. One thing was for sure, she wasn't shy like Bella.

I tuned out her crazy thoughts and decided to focus on my own. I remembered the smell on Bella's hair. I suddenly felt in complete ectasy. I was still a man after all. Bella, was my woman, she would be.

The bellrang. I stood and left the classroom as fast as I could. I wasn't sure if I should meet Isabeli at the bleachers but, maybe I should. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. I waited patiently.

Finally I heard her thoughts approaching. _I hope he is there. Please, God let him be there. Oh my God he is there. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

"Hey! I wondered if you would come.", she said. I smiled after all I had nothing to say. She sat down close to me. Which made me strangely uncomfortable.

"So, how was your day?", She asked nicely.

"It was fine.", I lied. It had been more than fine it had been extraordinary. Thanks to my time spent with Bella.

"Cool. I didn't see you at lunchtime though.", she continued.

"Yeah, I had something to take care of.", I lied again. She stared up at the sky. I stared at the trees far away behind the football field.

"Edward?", she said claiming my attention, "I don't know why but I feel like I've known you for a long time. I feel like maybe... maybe...", She continued. Her thoughts still undecisive on her next choice of words. I couldn't bear them. I tuned it out again.

"Yes?", I replied.

"I like you a lot Edward. I know we just met but, I like you a lot.", she concluded.

Thus making me experience first hand chagrin. I turned my body towards her and shook my head from side to side.

"Isabeli. It's complicated.", I simply said,"I can't be with you."

She bowed her head and then she looked at me with a very serious look on her face.

"I see. ", She said while she stood up. "I'll see you later, no umm... scratch that.", She stomped off.

I was still sitting there speechless. Of course I didn't go after her it was better this way. Quick and painless, like a band-aid. I stood up and went over to my car.

Alice was waiting for me there.

_I knew that was gonna happen. It was so funny., _She thought. I stared at her.

"I have to make it up to her, after all she is Bella's daughter.", I said.

_You think she's gonna tell her?,_ She asked. I stared at her again.

"I really hope not.", I said now with a nervous tone in my voice.

I got into my car, Alice joined me. I dropped her off at the house and took off again.

I was gonna see Bella again. I drove to her neighborhood and right up to her house. I got out of the car and walked calmly to the door. I took my last deep breath, exhaled and stopped breathing. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!", Isabeli answered from the inside.


	11. Dinner and a show Fantastic

**A/N: **

I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Maybe I'll post another one today...  
and tomorrow the last one. Idk.

**Enjoy.**

When she open the door her face completely changed she went from sweet to sour in a second.

"What?", She said abruptly. I threw in my most charming smile.

"I'm sorry.", I said, "Wouldn't you rather that I be honest with you?", I concluded.

She kept on staring. I heard a melodious voice calling from the living room.

"Isabeli who's at the door?", Bella came into view, she gasped. She quickly regained her composure. "Who is this?", she asked.

"Edward Cullen and he was just leaving.", Isabeli responded, "Goodbye."

"Now Isabeli don't be rude invite him in.", She said.

Isabeli's thoughts went wild, _Shut the fuck up mother. Ugh, if you only had a fucking clue._

"Come on in.", She said with a warning look.

"Thank you." , I walked in the door and stood aside while she closed it.

Bella led the way into the living room where we sat down. My mind started racing for second when she crossed her legs. I stared for a moment and collected myself again. Isabeli sat besides me.

"So, Edward is it? You go to school with Isabeli?", She asked in a very convincing manner.

"Yes, I do mam", I anwsered throwing Bella my most devious look.

She smiled. Isabeli was fuming besides me now. We heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home.", a man's voice called out. I turned in that direction.

"Welcome honey.", Bella said, she stood up and gave in a kiss on the lips when he came into view.

My eyes must've looked completely inhuman. Because when Bella turned around she avoided them. She sat back down.

"Honey, this is Edward a friend of Isabeli's from school.", She said. I stood up and shook Daniel's hand.

"Strong grip you have there Edward.", He said letting go quickly of my hand.

_You don't know the half of it., _I thought. I controlled myself very well because I wanted to crush his hand into pieces. It would've been easy. I sat back down.

"Thank you sir.", I answered. _Sir, more like...nevermind._

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. Your father is the new doctor in town?", Daniel replied.

"Yes Carlisle.", I confirmed. Bella shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"How are you liking Forks? It's too rainy for me I've been saying that since we moved here.", He chuckled. I smiled as pleasant as I could.

"Actually, I find it strangely comforting.", I replied looking at Bella.

She still avoided my eyes. Isabeli's thought were completely spiteful towards me.

"Are you staying for dinner?", Daniel asked. Isabeli interrupted.

"Actually dad, he was just leaving.", She said with an underlaying hate in her words.

"Isabeli, what is your problem?", Bella asked. Isabeli stood up.

"He is not my friend, and I am not eating dinner.", She ran upstairs to her room. I stood up.

"I better be on my way. Excuse me.", Isabeli's father stood up.

"What did you do to her boy?", He asked raising his voice.

My eyes lost all their topaz color. _How dare you?,_ I thought.

"Nothing.", I said this as calmly as I possibly could but it still came out shakily.

He recoiled. I guess he understood. I was not to be messed with. I strode out of the room. Bella came after me. I was breathing heavily now. Anger shook me. I stopped when I got to my car.

I could hear Daniel in the house and Bella behind me. My sense of smell was going wild.

"Go comfort your daughter.", I ordered.

"Edward, what happened with her.", She asked.

"I turned her down because all I want is you.", I responded. I got into my car and drove off.

Leaving Bella this time, staring after me.

Dinner and a show. Fantastic...not.

When she open the door her face completely changed she went from sweet to sour in a second.

"What?", She said abruptly. I threw in my most charming smile.

"I'm sorry.", I said, "Wouldn't you rather that I be honest with you?", I concluded.

She kept on staring. I heard a melodious voice calling from the living room.

"Isabeli who's at the door?", Bella came into view, she gasped. She quickly regained her composure. "Who is this?", she asked.

"Edward Cullen and he was just leaving.", Isabeli responded, "Goodbye."

"Now Isabeli don't be rude invite him in.", She said.

Isabeli's thoughts went wild, _Shut the fuck up mother. Ugh, if you only had a fucking clue._

"Come on in.", She said with a warning look.

"Thank you." , I walked in the door and stood aside while she closed it.

Bella led the way into the living room where we sat down. My mind started racing for second when she crossed her legs. I stared for a moment and collected myself again. Isabeli sat besides me.

"So, Edward is it? You go to school with Isabeli?", She asked in a very convincing manner.

"Yes, I do mam"', I anwsered throwing Bella my most devious look.

She smiled. Isabeli was fuming besides me now. We heard the door open and close.

"I'm home.", a man's voice called out. I turned in that direction.

"Welcome honey.", Bella said, she stood up and gave in a kiss on the lips when he came into view.

My eyes must've looked completely inhuman. Because when Bella turned around she avoided them. She sat back down.

"Honey, this is Edward a friend of Isabeli's from school.", She said. I stood up and shook Daniel's hand.

"Strong grip you have there Edward.", He said letting go quickly of my hand.

_You don't know the half of it., _I thought. I controlled myself very well because I wanted to crush his hand into pieces. It would've been easy. I sat back down.

"Thank you sir.", I answered. _Sir, more like...nevermind._

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. Your father is the new doctor in town?", Daniel replied.

"Yes Carlisle.", I confirmed. Bella shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"How are you liking Forks? It's too rainy for me I've been saying that since we moved here.", He chuckled. I smiled.

"Actually, I find it strangely comforting.", I replied looking at Bella.

She still avoided my eyes. Isabeli's thought were completely spiteful towards me.

"Are you staying for dinner?", Daniel asked. Isabeli interrupted.

"Actually dad, he was just leaving.", She said with an underlaying hate in her words.

"Isabeli, what is your problem?", Bella asked. Isabeli stood up.

"He is not my friend, and I am not eating dinner.", She ran upstairs to her room. I stood up.

"I better be on my way. Excuse me.", Isabeli's father stood up.

"What did you do to her boy?", He asked raising his voice.

My eyes lost all their topaz color. _How dare you?,_ I thought.

"Nothing.", I said this as calmly as I possibly could but it still came out shakily.

He recoiled. I guess he understood. I was not to be messed with. I strode out of the room. Bella came after me. I was breathing heavily now. Anger shook me. I stopped when I got to my car.

I could hear Daniel in the house and Bella behind me. My sense of smell was going wild.

"Go comfort your daughter.", I ordered.

"Edward, what happened with her.", She asked.

"I turned her down because all I want is you.", I responded. I got into my car and drove off.

Leaving Bella this time, staring after me.

When she open the door her face completely changed she went from sweet to sour in a second.

"What?", She said abruptly. I threw in my most charming smile.

"I'm sorry.", I said, "Wouldn't you rather that I be honest with you?", I concluded.

She kept on staring. I heard a melodious voice calling from the living room.

"Isabeli who's at the door?", Bella came into view, she gasped. She quickly regained her composure. "Who is this?", she asked.

"Edward Cullen and he was just leaving.", Isabeli responded, "Goodbye."

"Now Isabeli don't be rude invite him in.", She said.

Isabeli's thoughts went wild, _Shut the fuck up mother. Ugh, if you only had a fucking clue._

"Come on in.", She said with a warning look.

"Thank you." , I walked in the door and stood aside while she closed it.

Bella led the way into the living room where we sat down. My mind started racing for second when she crossed her legs. I stared for a moment and collected myself again. Isabeli sat besides me.

"So, Edward is it? You go to school with Isabeli?", She asked in a very convincing manner.

"Yes, I do mam"', I anwsered throwing Bella my most devious look.

She smiled. Isabeli was fuming besides me now. We heard the door open and close.

"I'm home.", a man's voice called out. I turned in that direction.

"Welcome honey.", Bella said, she stood up and gave in a kiss on the lips when he came into view.

My eyes must've looked completely inhuman. Because when Bella turned around she avoided them. She sat back down.

"Honey, this is Edward a friend of Isabeli's from school.", She said. I stood up and shook Daniel's hand.

"Strong grip you have there Edward.", He said letting go quickly of my hand.

_You don't know the half of it., _I thought. I controlled myself very well because I wanted to crush his hand into pieces. It would've been easy. I sat back down.

"Thank you sir.", I answered. _Sir, more like...nevermind._

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. Your father is the new doctor in town?", Daniel replied.

"Yes Carlisle.", I confirmed. Bella shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"How are you liking Forks? It's too rainy for me I've been saying that since we moved here.", He chuckled. I smiled.

"Actually, I find it strangely comforting.", I replied looking at Bella.

She still avoided my eyes. Isabeli's thought were completely spiteful towards me.

"Are you staying for dinner?", Daniel asked. Isabeli interrupted.

"Actually dad, he was just leaving.", She said with an underlaying hate in her words.

"Isabeli, what is your problem?", Bella asked. Isabeli stood up.

"He is not my friend, and I am not eating dinner.", She ran upstairs to her room. I stood up.

"I better be on my way. Excuse me.", Isabeli's father stood up.

"What did you do to her boy?", He asked raising his voice.

My eyes lost all their topaz color. _How dare you?,_ I thought.

"Nothing.", I said this as calmly as I possibly could but it still came out shakily.

He recoiled. I guess he understood. I was not to be messed with. I strode out of the room. Bella came after me. I was breathing heavily now. Anger shook me. I stopped when I got to my car.

I could hear Daniel in the house and Bella behind me. My sense of smell was going wild.

"Go comfort your daughter.", I ordered.

"Edward, what happened with her.", She asked.

"I turned her down because all I want is you.", I responded. I got into my car and drove off.

Leaving Bella this time, staring after me.


	12. A perfect day Almost

When I got to the mansion I was so angry everyone, avoided me

When I got to the mansion I was so angry everyone, avoided me. I couldn't stand their thoughts so I tuned them out. I went directly into my room and put on some classical music. Beethoven's 4th symphony. This piece was often overlooked but it was beautiful nonetheless. I muffled out everything from my mind.

The anger couldn't be subdued though. It couldn't forget how that man had spoken to me. The way he kissed Bella. How dare he? It's like he had a deathwish. Isabeli that brat, I couldn't believe she was related to Bella. I paced around my room looking out the window. The sun was setting now and it was soon gonna be dark.

By the time I reached the third part of the symphony, it was dark and the stars where starting to come out. I had to see her again. I couldn't believe her power over me. I ran out the house.

Before I knew it I was in front of her house. The setting looked eerily familiar. This time I wasn't here for blood. I was just here to talk. I stopped breathing. So business wasn't mixed with pleasure.

I snuck into the house easily. I walked up the stairs to her room. I went into her room. I found she was sleeping there alone. I walked up to her sleeping figure. I sat down on the bed. She stirred and opened her eyes. My hand went to her mouth to muffle her scream. She stared at me.

"What are you doing here Edward?", she said. I traced her jawline with my cold fingers. There goes her heart again. I moved my hand down her neck. She leaned into my touch.

"I'm just here to ask you to go on a date with me tomorrow.", I said while moving my hand back up her neck. She closed her eyes.

"I can't Edward I thought I made that clear. I..."- "Fine call it a formal meeting between friends, if you want. Just... be with me for a day.", I begged. I had no shame. I kept stroking her neck softly. While she thought about it. I waited patiently for her answer. For her I could wait an eternity. Literally. She finally opened her eyes. They looked beautiful in the moon lit room. I moved my hands down to hers and held them tight.

"Fine.", She agreed. I quickly stood up with a smile on my face.

She tried to pulled on my hands to pull me down. I obendiently sat down on the bed again. She put her soft hands on my face. Feeling it she moved her fingers to my lips. I couldn't help but place a kiss on her fingertips. She put her hands through my hair. I looked in the direction of the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Wait for me right here.", I said. I stood up and dissapeared into the darkness. A little moment later I heard when Daniel walked into the room.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. After waiting in my room impatiently for sunrise I took a shower and got dressed. I waited around two more hours before setting out on my formal meeting with an old friend. _More like with my love, my only love., _I thought. I walked downstairs everyone was gone already. I ran to Bella's neighborhood and I waited in the cover of the trees. From my spot I saw when Daniel left for work, with Isabeli. I walked up to the house. When I touched the back door's doorknob, it was unlocked.

_Bella,_ I thought.

I came in quickly and went upstairs. There she was, sleeping. I sat down on the bed again. She didn't stir this time though. I placed a soft kiss on her neck. She opened her eyes, and smiled. Her heart was going crazy.

"Good morning.", I said. Memories of past moments like this started pouring into my mind.

"Morning, you're here early.", She said.

"I couldn't wait to see you.", I answered.

"Remember those human moments?", I chuckled at this question. "I need one of those."

"I'll wait right here.", I answered.

While she was in the bathroom I settled comfortably on the bed. I looked around the room. Her alluring scent was driving me insane. She finally came out of the bathroom and sat besides me again. I stared at her. She was only wearing a big white tshirt and some shorts. Her scent was just driving me to her. I took her into my arms again. She shifted comfortably molding to my body.

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine.", I proclaimed softly.

She put her hands on my chest. I kissed her forehead. I could feel her heartbeat increasing again. I moved my lips down her cheeks to hers. I could feel some aprehension again. But it was soon forgotten when her lips started moving along with mine. It was pure ectasy what she was making me feel. I stopped though, it might have been fifteen years but I still could lose control.

"You still are gonna be the end of me Bella.", I said into her ear. I knew she didn't like hearing that but she knew it was true.

She knew the pain her scent caused me, although it was more manageable now. The only time I tasted her blood I was able to stop which meant I had control.

"I've missed you too.", She whispered. I was serious all the sudden, I didn't want to hear how broken she was when I left.

The type of pain that I caused her, could kill me. I held her more closely.

"Do you want to go to the meadow?", I asked. It was after all the only place where we could be ourselves. Just her and me, forever. She nodded.

A few minutes later we were gone.


	13. Is this how it ends?

**A/N:**

Alas, the end.  
I hope you guys enjoyed my part of the story.  
I think my friend orneryrose is going to post the first chapter of her part soon.  
Obviously on her account. After she does that if it is possible we'll post a link to her chapter here.  
I think it is though. Anywhoo, thanks for reading.

**Enjoy the finale. Review with completely honesty.**

-Stella

* * *

In the meadow we were laying on the grass, feeling time slip away and talking. She told me everything that I missed while I was gone. Charlie's death, her daughter's birth, just everything. I couldn't help but feel a lot of regret. I also imagined what life could've been like if I never left. How amazing she was. I just wish I could read her mind. It would be a blessing.

My shirt was open and the light was bouncing of my skin. She was staring at me. The cool breeze was blowing through her hair. A few loose strands blew into her face. I put them back in where the belonged. It seems she had clompletly forgotten him.

It was late afternoon now, which made me a little sad. I didn't want this day to ever end. She place a soft kiss on my chin.

"Bella.", I said she looked into my black eyes."I love you.", I finished.

"I love you too Edward.", she replied. The kiss I laid on her was the best one ever. Her soft lips melting into mine. We were one.

I wanted to find the courage. The courage to tell her everything I felt. But being the coward I was I held onto everything inside. Because I knew my desires could never be met.

Evening came and went and so did twilight. It was early night.

It was time to take her home.

The drive towards her house was silent. I had too much on my mind. I could feel her hand on mine. With one last kiss I dropped her off a street away from her house. Of course I was gonna keep my eyes on her until she got there. When she was finally in her house I drove off.

It was torture, this was torture. Dropping her off at another man's house. How could I do this to myself. My mind was racing, and it was racing towards despair. Being apart from her was torture. Even after the perfect day together it hurt more than the thirst I felt. I would need to hunt soon. If I was gonna face her again. These thoughts drove me all the way to my home.

I entered my room and sat on the couch. My family apparently noticed my dark mood, avoiding me again completely. I turned the music on where I had left off.

The symphony describe how I felt. I felt confused, why was I so afraid of telling her what I wanted. I wanted her for myself, I wanted her to come with me. I wanted her to be mine. As the symphony started whinning down, I felt like I had to do this now.

_Yes Edward, it's now or never.,_ I thought.

I stood up and ran out of the house. I ran as fast as I could to her. The one that sang for me. The one that had the last piece of my soul forever with her. My Bella. My love. It was raining and I was soaked by the time I got to her house.

went into the house only to be abruptly shocked. I heard her. I could hear her, she was... moaning. I could smell it, I could smell the passion that was drifting out of her room. I could hear his small whispers. I walked up the stairs in my fury. I was shaking. I was hurt, I felt completely broken. I felt literally dead. Now there was nothing left for me, at all. I put my hands on each corner of her bedroom door and bowed my head. Breathing heavily. Her scent was mixed with lust and sweat. It drove me crazy. But not the way I thought that scent was supposed to.

"_Bella.", I said she looked into my black eyes."I love you.", I finished._

"_I love you too Edward.", she replied. The kiss I laid on her was the best one ever. Her soft lips melting into mine. We were one._

I shook my head from side to side. After our day, our perfect day. How could she betray me like this. I wanted to tell her everything, and yet all my reason went out the door when I heard a few more moans.

I punched the door out of the way. It splintered and burst foward with all the force in the world. My eyes shined black, black and bloodthirsty. I heard Bella scream startled. I walked in. Too see what I never in my life wanted to see again.

"What the fuck?", Daniel said.

He stood up from the bed, covering himself with the sheets. He was about to shout at me when I ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. He flew towards the wall. Bella screamed again. I heard Isabeli's thoughts as they approached.

_Do it now Edward. This is over!,_ I thought. It wasn't even the monster in me. This was really me.

I smelled the passion in the room. I walked up to him.

His mouth was ajar and he was laying on the floor. I picked him up by the throat. Bella was sobbing now.

"Edward No! Let him go! Don't do this Edward. I'm sorry.", She screamed.

I held onto his throat with all my force. I smiled as I felt his last breath escaping his lungs and his life escaping his body. I kept breathing heavily.

"Edward let him go, please, I'm so sorry.", Bella's histerics and Isabeli's screams brought some sense back into my mind. I dropped him, lifeless on the floor. I stepped back. Realizing what I had just done.

"He is dead! He is dead! Oh my God! Edward! He is dead!", Bella screamed over and over.

I stepped back from his body some more. I looked around. Isabeli was in complete shock at the door. I saw Bella crouching over his body. I kept stepping backwards, as my reason came back to attack me.

_What have I done?,_I thought.

I felt the window behind me. I jumped out of it. Smashing it to pieces. I ran, I ran and I ran.

In over fifteen years I had not killed a human. I kept running, running away from everything.

In fifteen short years my worst mistake caught up to me. How long was it going to take this one?

_Drowning Lessons_ by My Chemical Romance

_Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundreth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again_

I dragged her down I put her out  
And back there I left her where no one could see  
And lifeless cold into this well  
I stared as this moment was held for me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundreth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again

I never thought it'd be this way  
Just me and you, we're here alone  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is  
A thousand bodies piled up  
I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking

And I'll keep on making more  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity  
All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is

These hands stained red

From the times that I've killed you and then  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene  
We'll laugh as we die  
And we'll celebrate the end of things  
With cheap champagne

Without, without a sound  
And I wish you away


	14. Anouncement

Okay so my friend orneryrose just posted two chapters of the second part of REVERT which is named SPAWN. Go to my favorite authors and you can find the story right there.

Thanks everyone for reading.

P.s. Idk how this story is going to end. We haven't disscussed it.

P.p.s. Everything from now on is up to her.

P.p.p.s. I did write a little bit in her part.

P.p.p.p.s. Whazzzap? 


End file.
